king_of_botsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Magical Windmill
The Magical Windmill (alternatively referred to as Magic Windmill'https://www.facebook.com/KOBCHINA/videos/2040368396273129/) was a Chinese competitor robot which fought in Season 2 of ''King of Bots. Entered by the female-led Age of Bronze team, it debuted in the first episode of that season, being selected by Tu Ziya to fight Saber in the last head-to-head battle of the episode. Despite inflicting significant damage throughout, The Magical Windmill eventually lost the use of its flywheel, resulting in it being flipped over and defeated by Saber. It was less successful in the redemption round, lacking a working spinner which led to its loss in a four-way rumble won by Thunder. Design The Magical Windmill was a four-wheel drive, box-shaped robot with a distinctive light yellow/green, pink and blue color scheme. Its main weapon was a large single-toothed vertical flywheel, which proved capable of causing significant damage to opponents. The design of The Magical Windmill also incorporated a steep front wedge profile and a set of hinged forks directly beneath the flywheel, both with the intention of getting underneath and guiding opponents into its powerful spinner. Although this flywheel was highly effective in its first battle, it broke after a number of collisions, and did not work in The Magical Windmill's second battle. Robot History King of Bots II (Season 2) The Magical Windmill made its King of Bots debut in Episode 1 of ''King of Bots II'', where Tu Ziya selected it to compete in the third round of head-to-head battles. There, it faced the latest version of returning competitor Saber. The Magical Windmill began by driving towards the other side of the arena while getting its weapon up to speed. While trying to dodge Saber, The Magical Windmill ended up driving flywheel-first into the spikes near the former’s control booth. Sparks flew as it hopped and reversed; seconds later, Saber got underneath and catapulted The Magical Windmill across the arena. The Magical Windmill somersaulted back onto its wheels as its flywheel touched the floor; after catching the edges of the pit, it responded by tearing Saber’s left sidepod open and breaking one of its drive chains. The two competitors bumped each other, at which point The Magical Windmill was thrown onto its back by Saber. Amidst a shower of sparks, The Magical Windmill kicked itself back onto its wheels a second time, momentarily coming to rest in the red corner. Immediately, it darted into the side of Saber, ripping off its right-front wheel and buckling part of its front armor. Despite this strong challenge, problems began to set in for The Magical Windmill. As it dodged another attempted flip from Saber, its flywheel suddenly stopped spinning, rendering it weaponless and without any self-righting capabilities. The Magical Windmill met Saber again near the center of the arena, surviving a third flip which threw it a full 360 degrees. Seconds later, Saber threw it onto its back yet again, the attack also causing The Magical Windmill’s right-hand drive chain to break. The Magical Windmill attempted to move with its left wheels, but could not gain any purchase to drive upside-down. As a result, it was counted out and eliminated from the battle via knockout, despite an otherwise strong and highly-damaging performance. The Magical Windmill would thus not secure a place on Tu Ziya’s team at this stage of the competition. In order to remain in the competition, The Magical Windmill would need to defeat Hold Me Back, Huntsman and Thunder in a four-way rumble, to earn a place on a celebrity team of its choosing. The Magical Windmill attempted to power up its spinner, although the disc was not working, putting it at a clear disadvantage. After a period of absence, Thunder quietly drove The Magical Windmill into the wall, while Hold Me Back immobilized Huntsman. Thunder pushed past the meandering target of The Magical Windmill, when Hold Me Back drove over the arena saws and pinned itself into the floor, leaving only two robots still active. The Magical Windmill had also lost drive on one side, and while trying to regain movement, it backed onto the floor flipper which turned it over. The Magical Windmill drove into a Grinder in an attempt to self-right, but had no momentum without its spinning disc, and bumped away. The Magical Windmill then drove onto the wedge of Thunder which carried it across the arena, and the two collided again in the center of the arena when the vertical flywheel of The Magical Flywheel started turning again. Thunder still delivered The Magical Windmill into the corner, where its one working wheel became high-centered, leaving it stuck in place. The Magical Windmill became the last to fall in a rumble won by Thunder, and it was eliminated from the competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record References Category:King of Bots competitors Category:Season 2 competitors Category:Chinese Robots Category:Robots with vertical flywheels Category:Robots that have never won a battle